girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mnenyver
I archive this talk page every couple of months or so. You can find older messages over here. ---- Welcome back Glad to have you around again. Do you have anything particular on the list of what needs to be done to make the site better for new visitors? Argadi 12:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Um, lemme think... Offhand, Agatha's article still needs a big polish. Basically, I start at the main page and start reading things as a new user, looking for anything that needs a fix. --mnenyver 22:59, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Page counter It's fixed! Thank you for letting me know about the one article showing up... That helped us figure out what was going on. We fixed it, so now both the main namespace and Mad: will get counted. Phew. Sorry for the mistake. -- Danny (talk) 21:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Secret Blueprints Move I think you erred in reverting my move of most of the Secret Blueprints main page to the Mad: namespace, because it is not at all clear to me that those pages should even be hosted on Wikia (mainly because the copyright/licence is in doubt). On the other hand, I would hate to lose the resource. As a compromise, I was thinking I would move them all into the Mad: namespace (and make the individual pages subpages of the main page, but that's a minor detail). This was also the immediate motivation for trying to get Klausclank up and running, so if I have convinced you of your error, I ask that you just put things back as they were. Followup-to: Talk:Secret_Blueprints#The next step, bis ⚙ Zarchne 05:51, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :In terms of copyright issues, it does no good to move them to Mad:. We're still hosting them. From a legal pov, no one is going to care about the namespace on Wikia. There's only two solutions to solving that problem: get permission or change the files. I agree that I do like having access to them, but on the other hand, there must be a darn good reason SF doesn't host these pages on their own site. :As for Mad:, I thought we had consensus that it was supposed to be for alternate versions of articles, discussion, and theory. The whole idea started because we wanted canonical stuff separated from fan input. If we want the Secret Blueprints whole and complete, then they should go in the main namespace. Was I incorrect in assuming we'd agreed on what Mad: is for? --mnenyver 17:20, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Followup-to: Talk:Secret_Blueprints#The next step, bis and Forum:Mad about you.. ⚙Zarchne 21:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) favicon I'm sick of the wikia w, and you have a gear and a willingness to do skin/image-type stuff, how about you upload a suitably-scaled version of that as a working favicon? (ps: Hope pruning some stuff here to your User:Mnenyver/TalkArchive is okay.) — Zarchne 02:21, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :I was just thinking that earlier -- sure thing. The gear is just a font character, blown up and hand colored. I'm also going to try a slightly different version of the logo. --mnenyver 04:33, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::New favicon uploaded. What do you think? (And my husband just now pointed out I should have used a trilobite.) --mnenyver 03:55, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's better, much better than the "w", but it needs some internal shadow, I think. Trilobite would also be cool. — Zarchne 21:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do. (Unless someone else gets to it first.) --mnenyver 21:30, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Edit to add -- I'd prefer if I was the only one to edit things under my own user namespace, actually. I know how I want things to be organized, blah dee derpa blah derpa dee. --mnenyver 15:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll try to remember to refrain in the future; I would, however, point out that the User_talk space is technically and also for practical purposes excluded from an absolute proscription of that kind. — Zarchne 21:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Vell yah, dot goze vitout sayingk. But hiff hyu go an' moof schtuff around, den I gots to go find vere you put it und decide if dots vere I vant it und dot makes me hafta tink und I gots to save de brain cells I gots. --mnenyver 21:30, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Eef hyu vants to swim mit de sharks hyu gots to be a chum. No, vait. — Zarchne 22:36, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Spam page, needs deleting Want to do your adminnish thing on this? Kiddies with public tattoo ink Incidentally, I'd be more than happy to get admin status so that I can take care of this kind of stuff. I certainly do it on enough other wikis... -- that old bearded guy 23:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Can I set that kind of thing or does someone with bureaucrat privs need to do it? --mnenyver 02:17, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Varies from wiki to wiki. If you can't (there would be a link to it from "Special pages"), let me know and I'll ask Zarch. -- that old bearded guy 02:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::: I don't believe I have access to that, no, otherwise I'd set up you and a few others. --mnenyver 02:39, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Yeah, that's pretty much the bureaucrat's whole job (distinct from admin) AIUI. I thought about saying "let's have a discussion" but I guess there's no good reason not to. — Zarchne 22:00, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Tags Specifically looking for your input on whether just adding "tags" to Chronology field would cover tagging need or if that should be called "misc" to allow future use of name or would even that get used? — Zarchne 22:12, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :A tagging system seems redundant with the system you're using. --mnenyver 23:26, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::... okay, I guess that answers the questions as follows: you think system User:Argadi and I are developing as Chronology will cover the needs for tagging; therefore it doesn't matter where the field is called "misc" or "tags", so Argadi's suggestion "tags" is okay... But I'm still wondering, do you think even that is necessary? — Zarchne 02:21, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, I meant to reply to that forum post earlier, started multi-tasking and completely forgot. I meant that, to me, it makes sense that it should be either/or. Either use robust tags or separate things into categories (e.g. names of characters, locations, etc.) Since you want to include popular quotes and such, the latter makes more sense. I'll go post on the forum as well. --mnenyver 04:46, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Adminning Thanks. Actually, there is durn little for an admin to do here. I'm impressed, not so much that the readers are so restrained and honorable (I'd expect that), but that the Wikia system is so successful in blocking the spambots. If only that were the case on the other wikis where I'm an admin ... -- that old bearded guy 04:06, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Hi, I just wanted to say thanks for the welcome (which was over a week ago...I'm busy...). I also wanted to thank you for the heads up you gave me on the inappropriate placement of theories. I promise to move them soon. If you could give me a quick summary of what goes where (as far as I know, there's normal pages, a Mad namespace, and some forums), I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! Laplacetransformer 04:41, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Right. The normal pages contain facts (as much as we can call them facts, anyway), very conservative guesses, and information from outside the comic that is 99.9% likely to be relevant to the comic (eg. the Anvil Chorus being the inspiration for the Hammerhead Chorus seems to be a pretty reasonable assumption). All other speculation goes on the Mad page. For example, we "know" that Klaus's family lands were in Transylvania, but since it's something that's never stated in the comic, it goes on the Mad page. :Oh, and hi. :D :--mnenyver 16:43, 6 November 2008 (UTC) 4&L! 4&l, & m#%m@c@#@cq* xc4li6. c xq#1d*'@ vi@ & wih 1i@@i6m, @lq#vl, d#i @q 1&xu qw c*wq68&@cq*: hlcxl dcvc@m dq "g" &*d "t" 6i46imi*@? &*d hl^ dcd ^q# mhc@xl @li xc4li6 wq6 @li 1&m@ 4&6&v6&4l? &*d & w&c6 *#8%i6 qw 8cmm4i11c*vm. @6^ @lcm q*i (c@'m m@c11 & m#%m@c@#@cq* xc4li6): ZG638I5ZIOE9Z253IE3RI9G6Z5IZRI49ZILORI27WRIK357OINOFZ2IG753I19WZ2QIKZ23IR3IE2Z3I49ZIGZOIRZEZGO2 73I49ZI97Y9O1ZGNIGZOI5ZGEZR57ZR6ZI5ZYI2Z8I6Z1KZG6O5QIZGIFOG6OR6ZIEYO23MIKO2OI17MI49ZIOR523R7E9G ILOY37GI69L3IZG6ZI6769Y3MIY3I49ZI36329O23RIOIZYIY3GIE7RE3IZ1KZ2O532ZGIF9ZR3GQI6O1F7ZRMIZG63IG99 7Z2ZI49ZIZYI6769Y3I5ZYI2Z8I6Z1KZG6O5IK9Z5ZI36329O2GZIOI9R3MI8IK32IZG3IR3IZGIK3G7FYZINZ2Z5O2Y3QI G7IZG3I67ZRZI2OH3RMIGZ27OI7RRZEZGO273IY3I5ZI97Y9O1ZGNMI8I?ZRI2ZOY75O5MIKO2OI97YMIZGIRZEZGO273I6 ZRZ2IZGZI6769Y3?I8OIZGINZ2Z5Z23IYZ976713I5ZIYOI1O8327OI5ZIYOIZ923KOMIK32IGZ2I09YPZRFOENQ R3IE2Z3IK23FOFYZI49ZI97YIGZOINZ2Z5Z23I5ZYI2Z8I6Z1KZG6O5I(ZYI49ZI95QIE2ZZI49ZIP9ZI399YZGK33R)QIZ GI6769Y3I3EE75ZR6OYMI8IK32IZG3IGZINZ2Z5O2OIKO627Y7RZOY1ZR6ZQIK32IY3I6OR63MIGZ2OI49ZI97YIY3INZ2Z 53IK32IG9IY7ROWZI09YPZRFOENMI9ROIPO17Y7OI5ZI291OR7O;IZYI2Z8I6Z1KZG6O5I5727973IYOI"E3OY7E73RI5ZY I3ZG6Z"MIE3R62OIY3GI5ZYIZG6ZQ 5ZI6353GI1353GMIKO2ZEZI49ZI6O2LZkI8IG9GIOE3Y763GIR3I5ORI19ENOIE3RG75Z2OE73RIOIYOIOGEZR5ZRE7OMIE 313IOYIKO2ZEZ2MIGOFZRIOY93I5ZYIE31KY36IE3RIH3YOQ Ordinary 22:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :o.O Not sure what you used here and I don't really feel like doing it by hand. :) A little help? --mnenyver 22:56, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :: I replaced spaces and common punctuation (comma, period), but left other punctuation unchanged. So which cipher symbol do you think is period? space? E? Another hint: compare the number of doubled symbols here with the number in your cipher. Ordinary 09:18, 19 November 2008 (UTC) "Alternate" I don't want to be unpleasant (maybe this is a grieving process for me), but occasionally I come across places where you wrote that the Mad: namespace (now /Mad) was/is for "alternate" versions of articles. When I see that, I think, "that's not what she means, what she really means is..." something... "companion", "counterpart", "alternative", perhaps, but just "alternate" first makes me think: "serving the exact same purpose, only in a different style", "surrogate", "replacement", which no-one has actually expressed interest in (except myself, to save page loads). GEARZarchne 16:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :You're right -- alternate is the wrong word there. Counterpart would probably be better. --mnenyver 04:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::This has been debated elsewhere, and for the moment the /Mad companion to an article is considered useful, while a Mad: alternate version is considered redundant. I have a suitable template, Has-Mad-Ns, I can provide (it won't make Mad:Has-Mad-Ns a wanted page; by using on the live part, and making an extra copy in I can achieve that - also, it uses PAGENAME instead of FULLPAGENAME to avoid pages with two colons) should a consensus on use of the Mad: namespace be reached. (Or I can change the template so that it doesn't say what the Mad: page is for, in such a way that makes it obvious it is not for immediate use.) --Quadibloc 21:30, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::The only concern I have is resolving what Mad: is for. I'd hate for all this work to be done on it and then have that reverted because there was still confusion. I think Zarchne is still off for the holidays, and I haven't heard from Greybeard in a while, so we're not likely to get progress on that until after Christmas. --mnenyver 21:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) "Kaga?" Y'know, I would have sworn I'd fixed that. Corgi 14:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :hehe :) :Thank you for the fanfic article, by the way. --mnenyver 14:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Red Catherdral I kindov knew dot but could not find anozzer way dot prezervd the context. Obvioz way was to chust delete room. Den sumvun voud haf replazed hit. Do hyu haf goot sollution? Altgorl 22:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I was about to answer, but I see Corgi got you. :) --m 03:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) How to reload a page When you want a page to reload to evaluate template changes, you can just add ?action=purge to the end of the URL. This asks Wikia.com to clear out the cache for the page and start over. Argadi 14:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Does it? Oh, nice. Thanks! --m 15:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) May Events Hi Mnenyver, you edited my version of events. So I need to talk about what I've done. What I have aimed for is to update the events at the end of the week. To use a tone that refers to what happens in the comic but sometimes glancingly. E.g. the remark about Merlot having warmed completely to the task of taking care of Bettle's notes and labs. I have also found that focusing on the relationship between Gil and Agatha and letting other details go keeps the focus on what IMO the story is all about. For these last action sequences, I tried to give a feel for the rapid events by doing a lot of short sentences. Keeping the pace brisk. A lot of that punch seems to have gone out with your revisions. What are you trying to accomplish? How do we work w/o working at cross purposes? Rej Maddog 17:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Rej. Sorry I had to take a hacksaw to the last couple of paragraphs. (And I did hate to remove some of it - I love when Gil is championed.) Most of it was removed because it was more personal perspective rather than straightforward storytelling. (A little bit of color commentary is fine.) Some of it was removed for space. The style was fine -- I liked your punchier language. Current Events was intended to keep the front page fresh and timely, as well as to provide quick links to relevant articles. The idea is to help new readers become acclimated and for old readers to be able to look up the history at a glance. (Though I'm honestly not sure how useful the article is. I wonder how other wikis are using that file?) :As far as how often it needs to be updated -- it's not meant to be a blow-by-blow of the entire comic; just a very basic summary. I think we should aim for no more than a short paragraph or two per month. I think it's okay if we go back and edit previous entries too, either expanding because we found out something was more important than we thought it was or trimming because it wasn't such a big deal. :Does this clear things up? If we want to talk about changing how the article is used or any other big issues with it, we should probably take it to the talk page so other editors can chime in. :--m 18:03, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: It's still kind of long, but I backed things up to the actual beginning of May (how'd that get left out?), tried to keep some of Rej's interesting bits and trimmed it down as much as I could. That last paragraph is still a little too blow-by-blow, but I figured maybe somebody else could try being terse. -- Corgi 19:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC)